1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for connecting a trailer to an automotive vehicle and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for preventing disconnection of the trailer from the automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An often used mechanism for connecting a trailer to an automotive vehicle utilizes a trailer ball attached to a bumper of the automotive vehicle. More specifically, a connecting bolt is pushed through a hole in a bumper of the automotive vehicle, and a trailer ball is screwed onto the connecting bolt. Then, a trailer, having a complementary socket for the trailer ball, is connected to the trailer ball. Unfortunately, thieves have devised techniques for stealing trailers by separating the trailer ball from the bumper. This is done either by unscrewing the connecting bolt from the trailer bail or, alternatively, by unscrewing the trailer ball from the connecting bolt. In view of the problem of theft, it would be desirable if a way were provided for preventing a connecting bolt to be unscrewed from a trailer ball. Alternatively, it would be desirable if a way were provided for preventing a trailer ball from being unscrewed from a connecting bolt.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to preventing a trailer from being stolen from an automotive vehicle, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,064; 5,222,755; 5,280,941; 5,322,316; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,472. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,064 discloses a conventional trailer ball and connecting bolt connection that is augmented by an added-on guard device which prevents a trailer socket from being lifted off of a trailer ball. To avoid additional material and labor, it would be desirable if a way were provided for preventing separation of a trailer ball and a connecting bolt without using an added-on guard device which prevents a trailer socket from being lifted off of a trailer ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,941 discloses an anti-theft ball assembly for a ball and socket trailer hitch wherein the connecting bolt and retaining nut that clamp the trailer ball assembly to a bumper or tow bar are covered by a cup-shaped cover that combines with the trailer socket to prevent access to the connecting bolt and nut. To employ this device, a single longitudinal channel must be provided that runs through both the trailer bail assembly and the connecting bolt. Moreover, the cup-shaped cover must include not only a cup-shaped cover portion, but it must also include a long bolt portion that fits into the single, longitudinal channel. Manufacturing such a single longitudinal channel and manufacturing such a cup-shaped cover may be quite difficult and time consuming. In this respect, it would be desirable if a way were provided for securing a trailer ball to a connecting bolt which does not require the use of a single, longitudinal channel through both the trailer ball and the connecting bolt and does not require the use of a cup-shaped cover for the connecting bolt.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,222,755 and 5,322,316 may be of interest for their disclosure of trailer locks that prevent unattached trailers from being attached to unauthorized towing vehicles. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,472 may be of interest for its disclosure of an ornamental design for a security trailer hitch ball.
Still other features would be desirable in a trailer ball lock apparatus. For example, unscrewing a trailer ball from a connecting bolt requires a relative rotational motion between the connecting bolt and the trailer ball. To prevent the trailer ball from being unscrewed from the connecting bolt, it would be desirable to prevent relative rotational motion between the connecting bolt and the trailer ball.
In addition, once the socket of the trailer is connected to the trailer ball, it would be desirable if the trailer ball lock apparatus were prevented from being removed from the automotive vehicle. In other words, it would be desirable if the trailer ball lock apparatus can be removed from the automotive vehicle only when the socket of the trailer is disconnected from the trailer ball.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for preventing theft of a trailer from an automotive vehicle, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a trailer ball lock apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents a connecting bolt from being unscrewed from trailer ball; (2) prevents a trailer ball from being unscrewed from a connecting bolt; (3) prevents separation of a trailer ball from a connecting bolt without using an added-on guard device which prevents a trailer socket from being lifted off of a trailer ball; (4) does not require the use of a single, longitudinal channel through both the trailer ball and the connecting bolt and does not require the use of a cup-shaped cover for the connecting bolt; (5) prevents relative rotational motion between the connecting bolt and the trailer ball; is (6) is prevented from being removed from the automotive vehicle when the socket of the trailer is connected to the trailer ball. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique trailer ball lock apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.